Die Fremde am See
Das Mondlicht schnitt wie ein silbernes Schwert durch die Wolken und erweckte den See zu glitzerndem Leben. Martin war zum ersten Mal hierhin gekommen. In letzter Zeit hatten ihn seine Wanderungen immer weiter von zu Hause weggeführt. Wahrscheinlich war es die Einsamkeit, die er selbst dann spürte, wenn er neben seiner Frau einschlief. Oder die tägliche Routine, die ihn wie eine bleierne Kette auf den Grund zog und ihm das Gefühl gab in einem Sumpf zu ertrinken, der nicht halb so klar und rein war, wie der kleine Waldsee vor ihm. Eine Kette geschmiedet aus tausend kleinen Gründen, die gegen einen Neuanfang sprachen. Finanzielle, Berufliche, Emotionale. Wenn er immer weiter weglief, so hoffte er insgeheim und entgegen aller Vernunft, würde er irgendwann nicht mehr zurückkehren müssen. Auch wenn er natürlich wusste, dass die unsichtbare Kette, die ihn an sein Leben band, ihn immer wieder zurückziehen würde. Doch immerhin blieb ihm der Moment. Das hohe Quaken der Glockenfrösche. Das Schilf, das sich im Wind bewegte, das leise aber konstante Zirpen der Grillen … und eine Frau, die mit einem Mal direkt neben ihm auftauchte. Martin war kein ängsticher Mensch, aber dennoch zuckte er instinktiv zurück als er sie sah. Er war der festen Überzeugung gewesen hier völlig allein zu sein und er hatte keine Schritte oder Atemgeräusche vernommen oder sonst etwas, dass ihr Kommen hätte ankündigen können. Mit dem Aussehen der Frau hatte sein Erschrecken dagegen rein gar nichts zu tun. Sie vielmehr durchaus eine Schönheit. Ihre Haare waren schwarz. Dabei lockig und so dicht, dass viele sie darum beneiden mussten. Ihre grünen Augen erinnerten ihn an Seeluft, Gischt und die Weisheit der Wellen und das Mondlicht ließ kleine silberne Sprenkel darin aufleuchten, die wie vergessene Perlen in ihrer Iris festsaßen. Ihre Haut war glatt und makellos und spannte sich wie eine leichte Decke über einen zarten und doch weiblichen Körper mit aufregenden Rundungen. Ihre Klamotten hatten hingegen schon bessere Tage gesehen. Sie trug eine rote, zerrissene Bluse, einen löchrigen, hellbeigen Rock und keine Schuhe. Plötzlich schämte sich Martin sie so unverhohlen angestarrt zu haben und kam sich beinah vor wie ein lüsterner Perversling. Beschämt wandte er den Blick ab und wartete insgeheim darauf, dass die Frau irgendetwas sagen würde. Aber sie blieb still. Also sah er sie erneut an – diesmal allein in ihre Augen – und begann seinerseits ein Gespräch. „Hallo. Es ist eine wunderschöne Nacht, nicht wahr?“ was besseres fiel ihm nicht ein. Er war noch nie besonders gut in Sachen Smalltalk gewesen und die drückende Unzufriedenheit über sein Leben, die in ihm gärte, trug nicht eben zu seiner Kreativität bei. Aber er hätte sich die Mühe ohnehin sparen können. Die Frau gab ihm keine Antwort. Sie starrte ihn nur aus grünen Augen an, die wie Irrlichter jeder seiner Bewegungen folgten und ihn gleichzeitig zu einem noch unbekannten Ort zu locken schienen. Er hörte die Grillen, ein gelegentliches Platschen, wenn ein Fisch nah an die Wasseroberfläche kam und aus der Ferne hörte er das Rauschen der Autos, die auf der Landstraße vorbeirasten wie ruhelose Geister einer anderen Welt. Die Frau aber blieb still. Er konnte nicht einmal sagen, ob sie seine Worte gehört hatte. Irgendetwas an dieser Stille beunruhigte Martin und machte ihn zugleich neugierig. Das war wohl auch der Grund, warum er noch einmal das Wort ergriff. „Mein Name ist Martin. Wie heißen Sie?“ Die Frau sah ihn weiterhin nur still an. Minuten verstrichen, während er sowohl die Umgebung als auch sie neugierig musterte. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass der Wind zwar das Schilf zum Rascheln brachte und das zuvor spiegelglatte Wasser aufwühlte, aber ihr dichtes Haar unberührt ließ. Dafür wehte er einen eigenartigen Geruch zu ihm herüber. Er war nicht unangenehmen, aber er erinnerte ihn an etwas, dass er nicht sofort greifen konnte. Martin beschloss einen letzten Versuch zu wagen. „Störe ich Sie?“ fragte er so freundlich wie möglich. „Möchten Sie lieber allein sein?“ Als er schon wieder keine Antwort bekam, wurde ihm klar, dass es keinen Sinn hatte die Frau weiter zu belästigen. Vielleicht war sie geistig nicht ganz auf der Höhe oder von irgendetwas traumatisiert. Womöglich war sie aber auch taub oder extrem schüchtern, oder konnten ihn schlicht nicht leiden, wobei er in diesen Fällen wenigsten irgendeine Reaktion erwartet hätte. Wie dem auch sei. Es war Zeit zu gehen. Dieser Ort war nicht länger ein geeigneter Tempel für sein Selbstmitleid. „Eine angenehme Nacht noch.“ sagte er zu ihr, während er aufstand und sich daran machte den Rückweg anzutreten und die unbekannte Frau der Stille und dem Quaken der Glockenfrösche zu überlassen. Doch er hatte keine hundert Schritte hinter sich gebracht, als er eine hohe und doch laute Stimme hinter sich rufen hörte. „Bitte bleib hier!“ Überrascht drehte er sich um und fragte sich, was die Fremde für ein Spiel mit ihm trieb. Kurz erwägte Martin dennoch fortzugehen, aber was erwartete ihn schon zu Hause außer komplizierte Probleme und quälende Langeweile? Stattdessen drehte er wieder um und setzte sich erneut neben die Frau an den kleinen See. „Niemand erträgt die Stille.“ sagte sie zu ihm und die Zerbrechlichkeit und der Schmerz in ihrer Stimme weckten sofort einen ursprünglichen Beschützerinstinkt in ihm. Gleichzeitig fühlte er sich ob ihrer Worte getadelt und auch falsch eingeschätzt. Niemand hatte ihm je übertriebene Redseligkeit vorgeworfen. „Ich mag die Stille.“ sagte er deshalb verteidigend. „Aber wenn man sich noch nicht kennt, haben Worte durchaus ihren Sinn.“ Sie blickte kurz in den nächtlichen Himmel und sah den Wolken nach, die wie Radierer über das Firmament zogen. Ganz so als würde sie über seine Worte nachdenken. „Man braucht keine Worte, um sich kennenzulernen.“ sagte sie schließlich. Und bevor Martin es richtig realisieren konnte, schlang sie ihren rechten Arm um ihn und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Erst wollte er sich wehren. Trotz allem war er verheiratet und allen Klischees zum Trotz träumte, nicht jeder Mann davon ungefragt von einer Wildfremden geküsst zu werden. Trotzdem war etwas an ihr, dem er sich nicht entziehen konnte. Und so öffnete er seine Lippen und schmeckte ihre Zunge. Sie war eine geschickte Küsserin und doch überkam ihn mit einem mal ein heftiger Würgereflex, so als ob er etwas Verdorbenes gerochen hätte. Aber da war nichts. Sie roch wie eine ganz normale Frau. Dennoch ließ ihn dieser Kuss mit einem sehr merkwürdigen Gefühl zurück. Als hätte er eine morbide Melancholie in sein Herz gepflanzt, die selbst seine gewohnte Unzufriedenheit blass aussehen ließ. „Kennen Sie mich jetzt besser?“ fragte er sie, um das fiese Gefühl abzuschütteln. „Ich kenne deinen Schmerz.“ antwortete sie und ergriff dabei meine Hand als wären sie nun selbstverständlich ein Paar. „Ich bin verheiratet. Ich gehöre einer anderen!“ sagte Martin empört, ließ aber dennoch ihre Hand nicht los. „Ich weiß“, erwiderte sie fast flüsternd. „Das ist ein Teil deines Schmerzes. Der größte Teil“. Ihre Finger streichelten über seine Haut. Sie fühlten sich rau und glitschig an, auch wenn sie glatt und trocken aussahen. Dennoch genoß er diese Berührung. Sie war weit aufregender als das, was er von seiner Frau gewöhnt war. „Du hast mir noch immer nicht deinen Namen genannt.“ erinnerte er sie. Sie lächelte zum ersten Mal seit er sie gesehen hatte. „Was bringt dir schon ein Name? Deine Frau hat einen Namen. Deine Bank hat einen Namen. Deine Firma hat einen Namen. Alle deine Sorgen haben Namen. Was haben Namen dir je gebracht?“. Mit einem Mal sprang sie auf und lief zum See. Was Martin dann erblickte konnte eigentlich nur einem wirren Fiebertraum entsprungen sein. Denn statt mit ihren nackten Füßen ins Wasser einzutauchen, lief sie einfach hinüber als wäre sie die weibliche Version von Jesus. „Wie … wie machst du das?“ stotterte er völlig perplex. Aber sie antwortete nicht, sondern lief nur weiter entgegen aller Naturgesetze über das im Mondlicht schimmernde Wasser, bis sie sich gute hundert Meter vom Ufer entfernt hatte. Erst dann drehte sie sich zu ihm um und sah dabei tatsächlich aus wie die Protagonistin irgendeiner biblischen Offenbarung. Der Wind spielte mit ihren dichten Locken und ihrem zerfetzten Rock und als sie auch noch ihr Oberteil auszog, stieg sie für Martin gleich zu einer Göttin auf. Er war eben auch nur ein Mann und ein frustrierter und verzweifelter dazu. „Du kannst all deine bitteren Namen haben. Oder du kannst mich haben. Wenn du dich traust.“ rief sie ihm zu. Einen Moment lang dachte er an die Sirenen und Meerjungfrauen aus den Legenden und daran, dass es mit den Helden dieser Geschichten nie ein gutes Ende nahm. „Ich kann nicht über das Wasser gehen.“ wandte er in einem letzten Aufbäumen von Vernunft und Vorsicht ein. „Wenn ich es dir erlaube, kannst du es. Dann kannst du alles tun, was du willst.“ antwortete sie ihm. Und er folgte ihrem Ruf. Was hatte er schon zu verlieren. Hatte nicht ein schlauer Mann einst gesagt. „Versuchungen sollte man nachgeben. Wer weiss, ob sie wiederkommen.“? Dennoch war er nervös als er sich dem Ufer nährte und bevor er in – oder hoffentlich auf – das Wasser trat, zog er sich ebenfalls die Schuhe aus. Wahrscheinlich aus der seltsamen Überlegung heraus dadurch nicht so schnell einzusinken. Erst dann brachte er den Mut auf, den ersten Schritt auf dem See zu tun. Und tatsächlich: Auch er ging nicht unter. Selbst als er den Boden mit beiden Füßen verlassen hatte, machte er keine Anstalten einzusinken. Unsicher machte er einen weiteren Schritt. Dann noch einen und ehe er sich versah ging er langsam aber sicher auf die Frau zu, auch wenn es noch immer ein mehr als seltsames Gefühl war etwas zu tun, was nach all seiner Erfahrung und seinem Wissen unmöglich sein sollte. Doch er brauchte nur zu der ungewöhnlichen Frau zu blicken, um das flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen zu verdrängen. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass hier die Antwort auf all seine Fragen wartete. Auf all seine Probleme. Er war die ganzen letzten Jahre zu feige gewesen. Zu feige für eine Trennung, zu feige den Job zu wechseln, zu feige irgendetwas an seiner beschissenen Lage zu ändern. Nun aber war er endlich mutig – wer konnte schon von sich behaupten je übers Wasser gegangen zu sein – und das würde alles ändern. Es musste alles ändern. Dort in den Armen dieser Unbekannten wartete sein Glück. Es konnte gar nicht anders sein. Und endlich. Endlich erreichte er sie. Ohne lange nachzudenken nahm er sie in die Arme, wobei er die Augen schloss um den Moment völlig zu genießen. „Nun wird alles gut.“ hörte er ihre beruhigende Stimme und sein Herz schlug schneller. Er genoss ihre Anwesenheit, ihre Wärme, ihren Geruch, ihren … erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass es keine Wärme gab, sondern nur Kälte und Nässe, die sich an seiner Haut rieb und dass der Geruch, den er wahrnahm nicht verführerisch und angenehm war, sondern geradezu ekelerregend. Es roch nach Fäulnis, nach Tod, nach verfaulten Fischen und verrotteten Algen. Irritiert schlug er die Augen auf und blickte in das Antlitz der Hölle. Die Frau war keine liebliche Schönheit. Sie war ein wahrer Alptraum. Ihre Haut war grau, fleckig und glitschig mit der Konsistenz von rohem Teig. In Ihren Brüsten, deren Berührung ihn gerade noch geregt hatte, waren fingerdicke Löcher aus denen vereinzelt Würmer, Maden, Krebse und kleine Fische hervorschauten. Ihr Gesicht war zerfallen und gab an einigen Stellen den Blick auf rohes, blasses Muskelfleisch frei und ihre Zunge, mit der sie sich lasziv über ihre rissigen Lippen leckte war aufgequollen und von grünlich-schwarzer Farbe. Ihre Augen waren bereits verrottet und hatten nur leere Augenhöhlen zurückgelassen. Magensäure stieg in ihm hoch als er daran dachte, dass er dieses Ding geküsst hatte und er wollte augenblicklich um sein Leben rennen als sie seinen Arm mit schleimigen, aber kräftigen Fingern festhielt. „Bleib hier. Vergesse deinen Namen. Ertränke deine Sorgen. Dann wird alles gut.“ Sie sprach mit der gleichen zauberhaften Stimme wie zuvor, aber zu sehen wie ihre Worte aus dem verroteten Mund einer sprechenden Wasserleiche kamen, nahm ihnen jedwede Wirkung. Mit aller Kraft versuchte er sich von ihr loszureissen und mit der schieren Kraft der Verzweiflung schaffte er es auch. Sofort rannte er los, kümmerte sich nicht mehr um das was hinter ihm lag und sah nur zum rettenden Ufer, dass sich in greifbarer Nähe befand. Wenn er das hier überlebte, würde er alles anders machen und endlich sein Leben auf die Reihe kriegen. Er musste es nur zum Ufer schaffen. Dabei vergaß er aber völlig, dass er gerade übers Wasser lief und das er diese Fähigkeit von ihr erhalten hatte. Wenige Sekunden später wurde er daran erinnert. Die Wasseroberfläche brach mit einen Mal unter ihm zusammen und ließ ihn in den kalten See eintauchen. Dunkles Wasser hüllte ihn ein und kleine, blaße Fische schwammen an ihm vorüber. Sobald der erste Schreck überwunden war, begann er sich wieder nach oben zu kämpfen, wo er prustend hervorbrach und sich einen kurzen Moment des Durchatmens gönnte. Das war ein Fehler. Denn kurz darauf packte ihn eine glitschige, faulige Hand die versuchte ihn erneut unter Wasser zu ziehen. Es brauchte nicht viel Fantasie, um zu wissen, wem diese Hand gehörte. Er kämpfte, er zappelte, er schrie um Hilfe bis sein Hals schmerzte, aber niemand hörte ihn und er schaffte es nicht sich erneut loszureißen. Letztendlich erlahmten seine Kräfte und er tauchte wieder hinab in den See wo er einmal mehr in das abscheuliche Wasserleichengesicht sehen musste. „Es ist so schön nicht mehr allein zu sein.“ sagte das Ungeheuer und er vernahm ihre Stimme glasklar, obwoh sie sich mitten im Wasser befanden. Sie näherte sich ihm und schürzte die Lippen für einen Kuss. Die Vorstellung diese Lippen erneut zu berühren gab ihm noch einmal etwas Kraft. Diesmal hätte er es vielleicht sogar geschafft sich von ihr zu befreien, wenn sich nicht plötzlich mehrere dicke, schleimige Süßwasseralgen, die aus dem schlammigen Boden des Sees emporschoßen, um seine Hände und Füße gelegt hätten. Sie sahen zerbrechlich aus, aber wie Martin feststellen musste, waren sie fester und robuster als Eisenketten. Es gab kein Entkommen. Als ihn die fauligen Lippen der Frau erneut berührten, tröstete er sich damit, dass er sicher bald ertrinken und sie nie wieder spüren würde. Doch die Sekunden verstrichen und er bemerkte kein Anzeichen von Atemnot oder Sauerstoffmangel. Als sie die fransigen Fleischfetzen, die einst ihre Lippen gewesen waren, endlich wieder von ihm zurückzog, sah sie ihn lange aus ihren leeren Augenhöhen an. „Es ist so schön nicht mehr allein zu sein.“ wiederholte sie, um dann nach einer kurzen Pause hinzuzufügen. „Wir werden viele Kinder haben“. Mit diesen Worten griff sie nach seiner Hose. Mit Fingern die tot und kalt waren wie der Grund des alten Sees und doch nach neuem Leben gierten. „Nein! Ich will das nicht. Ich will nach Hause. Lass mich gehen!“ schrie Martin verzweifelt, was ihm seltsamerweise auch unter Wasser gelang. Sie schüttelte den verroteten Kopf und ihre dürren Haare zuckten wie fahle Würmer. „Wie ich es dir schon sagte. Du kannst tun was immer du willst. Wenn ich es dir erlaube.“ … Seit diesen Ereignissen sind bereits einige Jahre vergangen und niemand hat je wieder etwas von Martin gesehen oder gehört. Weder sein Chef, noch seine Bank oder seine Frau. Immerhin: Letztendlich hat er wohl doch noch alle Probleme hinter sich gelassen, die ihn so quälten. Einige Spaziergängen berichten aber, dass man in manchen Nächten seltsame Geräusche aus dem See hören kann. Das erregte Flüstern einer Frauenstimme, das verzweifelte Klagen eines jungen Mannes. Und klatschende Schritte von kleinen Füßen, die das Ufer erkunden und auf den richtigen Moment warten, um die Stille zu brechen. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geister